


1981

by spaceflowrr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceflowrr/pseuds/spaceflowrr
Summary: What do I do when everything tastes like the love you left behind?Or: The one in which Remus has a lot of feelings that go unsaid.





	1981

**Author's Note:**

> A quick poem from Remus' Point of View during the final few months of 1981. 
> 
> This was written for the Wolfstar Introvert Prompt: An Ode to Strangers 
> 
> ((check out @introvert-club on tumblr!))

Perhaps, there is a universe in which I still know you.  
Where secrets aren't imprinted onto every inch of our skin.  
A place where questions don't feel like accusations.

Maybe in a parallel timeline,  
Love songs don't feel like heartbreak,  
Your lips don't taste like lies,  
Or Halloween. 

Maybe in those universes,  
I've stopped trying to spell your name using constellations,  
I'm not mourning friends who aren't yet dead.

In those universes,  
I don't see a stranger standing  
where you are supposed to be. 

You once told me that,  
Sirius is the brightest star in the sky.  
But the lines between love and betrayal are blurred,  
And now,  
I never see the  
stars.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @chrlieweasly


End file.
